The present invention relates to means for holding a thermal transfer printing ink-sheet in a cartridge and for indicating a characteristic of the ink-sheet.
A type or characteristic of a sheet-shaped medium received in a cartridge is indicated, for example, Japanese Industrial Standard K 7565 "Photograph--110 size cartridge--Position and dimension of Film exprodure index notch and Film discrimination notch".
A photographic sensitivity and type of the ink-sheet for the thermal transfer printing apparatus is indicated on an outside of a cassette which receives an ink-sheet storing roll shaft and a take-up shaft, in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-234269.